The Phoenix
by hrtbrkr
Summary: What seems like a normal girl that joins Hogwarts turns out into the greatest power that would destroy or help the Dark Lord. Which side would she choose? Romance sparks, epic fights,and friendships gained! M for swearing, possible substance abuse and lemons


One

_Calendar Girl who is lost to the world, stay alive_

The view was beautiful; the morning sun was peeking through the clouds, casting a soft glow on the snow-capped mountains. It really was a magnificent view, one that many people would pay to witness themselves, yet I felt too blue to soak in its awe.  
I closed my eyes tight and let out a small sigh.

"Excuse me," as you caught the attention of a passing stewardess, "how much longer till London?"  
"Only 3 more to go my dear" she flashed me a beautiful smile, which I returned with a small appreciative grin.

I fiddled some more with the controller attached to my in-flight screen. I chose one of my favourite movies yet I wasn't paying attention. I closed my eyes and my mind started to play back those damned memories like a broken record player.

* * *

I came back home from school one normal day, eager for my mother to return from work so I could tell her all about the new joke I heard in class today. I washed up and prepared dinner and proceeded to watch the TV. Ifound myself waking up on the couch. "_2.46AM"_ read the clock.

"_That's really odd, she would at least call me if she isn't gonna come home," _you thought as you glanced at your mobile phone, hoping for a missed call or text from you mother. Nothing.  
I shrugged it off, figuring she was having a fight with her boyfriend and that could have taken the entire night. I went off to bed, deciding you would call her in the morning in case you were interrupting anything right now.

In the morning when I went to school, death greeted. A vast number of students were killed off either by school bus accidents or have gotten into bizarre accidents the night before. All of my friends were dead. The school was grieve struck and in chaos with police and screaming, crying parents roaming about. I couldn't contain it all and I broke down crying, sobbing into my palms. Everything is going wrong. The persistent buzzing in my skirt pocket momentarily stopped my crying. I managed to muster a small voice, "H-hello?" That was when the life I knew it as it was ended.

I made a mad dash to the hospital. There in the ward, in the bed, laid my mother. She had a crazy amount of needles jabbed into her pale skin which was badly bruised and cut. Her beautiful face was now swollen beyond recognition and she had fear plastered onto her face. I grabbed one of her hands and hot tears started stinging my face. Before I could say anything my mother got into a violent spasm.  
"DON'T TAKE HER! DON'T YOU DARE YOU MONSTER!" With that, the room was haunted with the sound of a monotonous beep.  
My mom was dead.

* * *

Everything was bizarre. Everything was spinning fast and out of control.  
Nothing made sense.  
I glanced at my phone again, my guardian was going to be late which seemed rather inappropriate knowing everything had happened. Surely the blasted man would have the cheek to be on time to pick up an estranged child.  
"_Fuck that._" I decided to roam the airport.

* * *

Draco Malfoy had a secret no one else knew. He enjoyed the company of muggles. Yes, even though he knew he was supposed to _hate_ them, being his high and mighty pureblood self, but he really enjoyed being in a muggle place with no witches and wizards around. It was at muggle places where he could be himself instead of putting on a mask his father approved.

It was a lovely cold Saturday morning that he decided to venture to the muggle airport. He found it almost amusing and fascinating that muggles managed to invent themselves a contraption that allowed to travel in air. He sat at a bench outside the arrival hall and started observing.

A muggle girl caught his attention. An Asian muggle girl. He studied her intently. She had chestnut brown hair that reached her waist and pale skin just like his. Her large almond shaped eyes were a dark brown and were fenced with long baby doll like lashes. Her dressing revealed that she wasn't local, with her long soft lavender sweater and her cream tutu peeking from underneath paired with tights with little pink hearts. She wore a beanie shaped of a cat and had stuffed bunnies dangling from her pink Miu Miu. She looked rather unusual.

She sat on the bench next to his and was enjoying her ice cream in a serious way. Draco chuckled, thinking it was way too early in the day to be eating ice cream and how his mother would have berated him. His eyes traced her actions as she scooped a few curls behind her ears and did a little dance while savoring her ice cream like a child. He felt fascinated by this muggle girl and although he knew better than to strike a conversation with her, he stood up and dusted himself, ready to approach her.

"Jane?" an older Asian man called out for her from his car that Draco recognized as a BMW M135i. The girl stood up and gingerly walked over to the older man, who promptly squished her into a hug.  
"Let me get your things dear you must have been cold waiting for me I'm so sorry my dear…" he was rambling.  
The girl obeyed and made her way into his car. She noticed Draco who was witnessing the whole scene and flashed him a small smile.  
Draco stood rooted to the same spot even though the car was already out of sight. He could almost smell the lavenders and peaches off the girl still. He dug his feet nervously into the grounded, heart still beating fast.  
Draco Malfoy had a crush on a girl he was certain he would never meet again.

* * *

"And this my wife," I studied the hand before shaking it.  
Her smooth wrinkle-free hands indicated that the lady never had to lift a finger ever in her life. And that my guardian family must be rather wealthy, judging the precious jewels dangling off her slender fingers and the thick ropes of pearls encircling her wrist. The mistress of the house had a head full of black curls all properly arranged into a large bun. She wore excessive eyeliner, like most wealthy Chinese women do and a thin smile.  
"And this is Cho Chang, my only daughter and my pride and joy. She's a year older than you Jane, I hope you two will be like sisters from now on" Mr Chang beamed, as the older girl approached me.  
Cho was very, very pretty. If she were in my old school she would have broke a lot of hearts. She had dark brown hair and overgrown bangs that swept her large eyes. She was also taller than me and has a slim physique, with a healthy glow to her skin. She narrowed her eyes and studied me from bottom to top, her expression revealed that she didn't like me.

I don't blame her though. I was an intruder, and outsider that suddenly became a responsibility for the family.  
Mr Chang was appointed as my guardian, having being close friends with my mother in their younger days. He and his family have welcomed me with open arms, _well other than Cho but like I've said, I don't blame her,_ and I would be staying with them during my school holidays.  
They have prepared a bedroom for me in the attic but it was really generous of them. My bedroom is a triangular dome seated on top of their lovely white cottage, with an entire wall made of glass where I would slide one of the glass panels to enter. A large mattress sat on the parquet flooring along with a few tables and cabinets. I had my own toilet as well which was hidden in my wooden walk-in closet.  
Everything was very elaborate and reminded of the expensive resorts my mother and I used to go in Maldives.

"Jane do sit down," Mr Chang said, patting the empty spot on my bed, "I have something very important to tell you." I followed his instructions, my eyes gazing up at his serious expression, wondering what could it be. _Another piece of bad news? Lovely._  
"Jane, I'm a wizard, and so are the two ladies, they're witches. And you Jane dear, you are also a witch." Mr Chang paused and studied my face. I cringed, as though he made an awful joke and started giggling until I saw his brows furrow deep.  
"Wait, are you serious?" I asked him, watching his brows furrow even more. He pulled out a long stick which I recognized as a wand from all the movies I watched. He gave it a gentle flick and I saw my belongings burst out of my trunks and marched themselves into my closet. _What the fuck._


End file.
